The Abomination
by Lovely Kaplan
Summary: Marilyn, daughter of the Doctor. Quarter veela, quarter witch, half time lady. Finally, at age 13, Hogwarts is able to send her a letter of acceptance. Oh, this should be fun. [Apologies for the sucky summary] UNDECIDED PAIRINGS (Probably Weasley twins/OC and/or Draco/OC) UP FOR A COLLABORATION PARTNER.


**A/N: I'm writing this on a whim… Read end note please :D Please note that in between the finale of Season 4 (hell if I remember the name of the episode) and the beginning of Season 5 where the Doctor meets Amy and Rory, there's a 13 year gap in this story. Also, the title of this story might change.**

* * *

The Doctor really didn't mean to get a witch pregnant, he really didn't. He was just so sad after giving up Rose to his duplicate that the half-veela, half-witch was apparently his subconscious' way of coping.

Well, that was the first and surely the last time he'd resort to intercourse to cope, he could tell you that.

A couple of months after his nightly tryst the witch tracked him down and broke the news to him. Of course, the Doctor was a little freaked, but when the pretty blonde witch brought up abortion, he immediately began to negotiate with her.

This is why, 13 years later, the time lord was always seen on adventures with the last time lady… Well, besides River of course.

The TARDIS landed cleanly in England, 1993, so the father and daughter could do some innocent exploring with the engaged Pond's. They stepped out, the Doctor's daughter, Marilyn, speaking up first, "Oh what a beautiful day it is. I've always been fascinated by the 90s."

Amy laughed at the younger girl's blissful expression, similar to her father's, "Ya know, I've never really seen the hype, I mean the 70s were way better," she said in her Scottish accent, grabbing her husband Rory's hand as the Doctor ruffled his daughter's hair.

"That's arguable," Marilyn simply said before prancing off to go exploring, the Doctor following.

It continued on to be one of those days in between scary, life-threatening, adventures that they always seemed to accidently stumble upon, filled with exploring and learning new things, and being a part of history, you could say.

But, at the end of the day, when they went back to the old blue Police Box, they were surprised to see a letter that must've been slipped under the door addressed to Marilyn, from somewhere named Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts? That just sounds gross," Marilyn commented, refraining from swearing.

The Doctor's face dawned with realization and he turned to the couple that were currently looking over his daughter's shoulder to get a look at the letter with a similar expression to Marilyn's confused one, "Why don't you two treat yourselves to dinner without us, I have to talk to Marilyn alone," he said nervously.

"But, we already-" Rory was cut off by Amy slapping her hand over his mouth. Judging by the time lord's expression, this was a serious matter between him and his daughter, that didn't include them. She nodded with a small smile and herded Rory out the door.

Turning towards his daughter, to see her looking up at him, The Doctor nodded towards the letter in her hands, "Open it."

Marilyn shrugged, doing as he said, and began reading the letter aloud, "Dear Marilyn, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely… Minerva McGonagall…" she whispered the last part of the letter, her hands shaking, "Dad…?"

The Doctor sighed, taking in his daughter's confused expression, "Marilyn, there's something I didn't tell you about your mother… I thought there was a slim chance of you being a witch, so I refrained from telling because I didn't want to get your hopes up," he then proceeded to explain the wizarding world to his still-learning daughter, including her mother. It wasn't a few years prior to conceiving Marilyn that he learned about it himself.

Throughout his explanation, Marilyn's expression was getting more and more brighter, excited at the chance of experiencing something that sounded so exciting and seeing more of the Earth, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go get ready!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi… I just want to know if anyone enjoyed this or the idea of this (because I know this is a crap prologue/first chapter) xD If you do, please review so I can know whether to continue or not. **

**BUT, on a more important note, if you do like this - or even if you don't, as long as you're willing to help me – and think I should continue, I'm looking for a collaboration partner! Please please please! Because I know that if I don't have somebody helping and throwing ideas at me and critiquing me throughout this that It'll probably end up really bad XD Not to mention as you've probably noticed by now I'm horribly at dialogue and original scenes, so yea… that's the bigger issue I need to work on.**

**Last but not least, the pairings are up to YOU READERS, so... opinions?;)**

**Thanks, loves!:)**


End file.
